Dean's Girl
by xephwrites
Summary: Dean loves his sister. WARNINGS! cross-dressing, use of toys, Sam is 17, unwanted kissing from OC. Written for a kink meme prompt on LJ


"Ready to get dressed for school, Sammy?" Dean Winchester called as he was leaving the bathroom. He walked into the bedroom he shared with Samantha.

Samantha had all the items laid out on the bed. Dean ran his hands over the items, eyeing his naked Sammy. He made a motion with his hand, and Sam had turned around. Dean touched at the plug firmly in place, holding his orgasm from an hour ago inside his Sammy. Dean picked up the pink thong from the bed and knelt on the floor. Sammy stepped in to it as Dean raised it up long muscular legs. Dean placed a quick kiss on the tip of Sam's cock before sliding the material over it. Sam blushed slightly.

Dean took the small waist cincher and helped Sam step into it. He tugged it up so it rested at the right spot. Dean tugged at the two sets of laces, pulling in the middle. Once satisfied with the hourglass shape, Sam handed Dean four detachable garters. Dean slid them into place on the bottom of the corset. He picked up the sheer stockings from the bed. He kissed each leg reverently as he slid the stockings up. He secured them in place and brushed his lips along the clasps.

He stood up, taking the tiny silver chain from Sammy. On each end was a tiny clip. Dean leaned down and sucked one of Sam's nipples, causing a mewling noise in her throat. When the bud was hard enough, Dean attached the clip. Sam hissed, then relaxed. Dean did the same with the other side, getting the same reaction. He picked up the white padded bra from the bed and helped Sam put it on. He did up the snaps at the back with ease, sneaking a kiss to the neck.

Dean took the red and grey kilt from the bed and undid the side of it. He wrapped it around Sam's waist, giving the mole by Sam's nose a small kiss. He fastened the pleated material on the side and stood back to admire it. The hem hung five inches above Sam's kneecap. The perfect length, short enough to show off Sam's gorgeous legs, but long enough to not look like a tramp. The rest of the uniform was a white button up shirt with a grey woolen vest. Dean dressed his Sammy with ease, like he does every morning.

Sam placed a kiss on Dean's cheek, whispering a thank you. She went to the small mirror in the bedroom and opened a small cosmetic bag. Sammy only uses a sparkly lip gloss and a small amount of brown mascara on the bottom lashes. Only sluts wear a lot of makeup. Sammy was a good girl, and always faithful to her brother.

She picked up the black and pink backpack by the bedroom door. She slipped her feet into the black patent Mary Jane shoes waiting beside it. She looked out into the living room, and saw Dean leaning beside the front door, smiling at her. She ran out of the room and gave Dean a huge kiss.

"Driving me to school today?" She asked softly, playfully batting her eyelashes. Dean threw his arm around her.

"Don't I always?" He unlocked the door, and led them through the grungy apartment hallway. He let go of Sammy's shoulders when they exited the building. Dean opened the passenger door of the Impala for Sammy, like he does every morning. She slides in with a smile. He jogs to the other side and gets in. He starts the engine and pulls out of the parking spot slowly.

It's not a long drive to the school, but Dean insists that Sammy never walk there or back. Just Dean being the loving brother he is. He pulls up in front of the school and Sammy gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you after school, Samantha." Dean says as she slides out of the car. She pokes her head back in. "I know, Dean." She smiles then slams the door shut. Dean watches her as she practically bounces up the short staircase to the main doors where her friends always are. A few of the girls giggled and waved frantically to Dean, as they do every morning. Dean blasts the horn twice and squeals the tires leaving the parking lot.

"Prom is coming." Paula said, catching Samantha's gaze in the mirror. "Are you going?" Sam ran her brush through her shoulder length brown hair.

"Don't think so." She said. "I don't like things like that." Another girl behind them laughed.

"That's because that hotshot brother of yours won't let you date!" Samantha saw that it was Nicole, a girl she did not like at all. Dean said she was a slut, and he was probably right.

"It's not that. I just don't want to date." Samantha put her hairbrush back into her backpack. "It's nothing to do with Dean at all." Nicole laughed.

"So, if a girl asked him out, you would let him date?" She asked, mischief lurking in her heavily painted eyes. Paula shoved Nicole.

"Leave her alone!" Paula shrieked and she pushed Samantha out of the bathroom. "What a bitch! She's just jealous 'cause you're way prettier and smarter than her." Samantha smiled as the two of them made their way to the last class of the day.

It was English, and they had just finished reading Never Cry Wolf. They were now watching the movie version. It barely held Samantha's interest, so she began revising some notes instead. She didn't even notice that Josh Baker was staring at her the entire time.

Paula was kept after class for being caught passing a note, so Samantha made her way to her locker alone. Or at least she thought. Once she had her backpack filled, Josh leaned down to pick it up.

"Hi, uh, would you like a hand with this?" He asked, already swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Samantha flushed a little. "Can I have my bag back?" Josh smiled at her.

"Let me ask you one thing first." He leaned in close to her. "Will you go to the prom with me?" Samantha bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going. Thank you for asking me." She held out her hand for her bag. Josh held on to it still.

"Then a movie? Dinner? Bowling?" He kept trying, Samantha shaking her head at every offer.

"I don't date, I'm sorry." Josh dropped her bag on the floor. He backed her into the small recessed space in between sets of lockers that held a janitor's closet.

"Then a kiss." He said, his hand leaning on the wall behind her.

"I don't kiss either." She said, trying to duck around him. He kept blocking her exit. "Please let me leave." Panic filled her eyes.

"You've gotta give me something Samantha." He said, closing in on her. The hand not pressed against the wall went to her hair. She swatted the hand away.

"Josh, stop." She hissed. "Leave me alone." His hand circled her waist and touched the boning of the small corset.

"Oh, you like things like that, huh?" He whispered. He ducked his head down and kissed her on the neck. She slapped him hard.

"I said stop!" Samantha said louder.

"When a girl tells you to stop, it's best to listen." A voice from behind Josh said. Sam sagged in relief as Josh spun around. Dean grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed his face against the concrete wall. His nose began to bleed on contact. "You touch my sister again, and I will fucking kill you." Dean's voice was even and calm, a sure sign he was ready to inflict pain. He took Samantha's backpack and swung it over his shoulder. Samantha stepped over Josh, who was clutching his nose.

Samantha took Dean's hand and walked down the hall towards the exit. Once in the Impala, Dean cupped her face carefully.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Dean feathered small kisses on her cheeks.

"Just scared me, that's all." Samantha looked at the school with hard eyes. "Can we leave tonight? I don't like it here anymore."

"Of course." Dean said, turning on the car. He placed one arm on the back of the seat, and Sammy curled into his side.

"In the next place," she whispered, "let's not tell them you're my brother. It will be easier." Dean placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Anything for my girl."


End file.
